


Порез

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Предупреждения: bloodplayБета: daana





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: bloodplay
> 
> Бета: daana

Нож прошел под ухом Когами, оцарапав шею и укоротив прядь волос. Глаза возникшего из темноты Ваку изумленно расширились; беззвучно шевельнулись губы. Он шагнул вперед, закрыв собой мерцающую вывеску дешевого бара, и вырвал нож из пластиковой панели у Когами за спиной. Потом, наклонившись, провел кончиками пальцев по его шее. Лаково блеснула на свету кровь.

— Разве вы не должны быть с Амари у машины, инспектор? — от интонаций Ваку встали дыбом волоски на затылке.

Когами не успел ответить; он ничего не успел. Ваку резко обернулся, и нож с неприятным вибрирующим звуком вошел в стену напротив, пригвоздив воротник нужной цели — преступника, за которым они гонялись по диким кварталам уже второй час.

Синий луч доминатора довершил начатое. Во вспышке лицо Ваку показалось Когами безжизненным, глаза исчезли за отразившими свет стеклами очков.

Курата опустил доминатор и, скользнув по ним мрачным взглядом, переступил через дымящиеся останки. Рывком вынул нож и вернул его Ваку.

Когами, обнаружив, что давно уже, оказывается, задерживает дыхание, с хрипом втянул вонючий воздух и закашлялся.

Порез на шее горел.

 

***  
В уборной для инспекторов в четыре часа утра было тихо, как в морге. Опершись на умывальник и наклонившись к зеркалу, Когами рассматривал длинную царапину на шее. В ушах громко стучала кровь. Раз за разом он видел, как нож срывается с пальцев Ваку и входит в почерневшую от грязи и времени пластиковую панель прямо возле уха преступника; от чувства, которое окатывало его с каждым таким воспоминанием, у него наверняка уже помутился тон.

Нож, вонзающийся в стену в сантиметре от горячей плоти живого человека, вот что занимало его, хотя ему следовало бы больше переживать о собственном нарушении инструкции: поняв, где может скрываться преступник, он оставил Амари управлять дронами и бросился по следу. Образ Ваку в синей вспышке доминатора отпечатался на сетчатке, словно Когами случайно взглянул на слишком яркий, выжигающий глаза свет. В груди было холодно — и одновременно слишком горячо.

В зазеркальной уборной за спиной у Когами открылась дверь.

На Ваку уже не было испачканной рабочей куртки. Трудно было себе представить, что под полой дорогого настоящего пиджака прячется остро отточенная смерть. Обернувшись, Когами смотрел, как Ваку идет к нему, и с каждым шагом старшего инспектора в висках стучало все сильнее.

Он прикрыл глаза, когда Ваку снова коснулся его шеи, — и тут же открыл их, резко выдохнув. Налившийся кровью член, выразительно натянувший брюки, все равно наверняка не укрылся от взгляда старшего инспектора, а вести себя как девчонка Когами не собирался.

Он положил руку на бедро Ваку. Тот едва заметно пошевелился, словно желая отступить, но Когами уже просунул ладонь под пиджак и нащупал ножны. Короткие железные ручки ножей казались теплыми.

Ваку замер. Когами видел его спину в зеркале напротив: они стояли сейчас, почти соприкасаясь — Ваку, наклонившийся над его шеей, чтобы осмотреть порез, и Когами, опирающийся задом на умывальник и запустивший руку под щегольский пиджак.

— Вы порежетесь. — Теперь в отражении отражения он встретился со взглядом Ваку, безмятежным, словно последнее мгновение перед грозой.

— Я уже, — выдохнул Когами и, скользнув ладонью по талии Ваку, притянул его к себе. Ваку, отстраненно улыбнувшись, просунул бедро ему между ног и прижал к краю умывальника, отчего Когами не сдержался и издал хриплый стон.

На ощупь старший инспектор казался еще более стройным, чем на вид; сквозь гладкую ткань рубашки чувствовался жар. Не то чтобы Когами хорошо понимал, что он хочет сделать, все соображение покинуло его, вытесненное кипящим в крови возбуждением и адреналином. Ваку склонился к его горлу и длинно лизнул едва переставший кровоточить порез; Когами зашипел и схватил его за волосы, стиснул пряди изо всех сил, словно желая оторвать от себя, но так этого и не сделал.

Его член упирался в чужое бедро. Ладони Ваку легли ему на задницу и приподняли, усаживая на умывальник. Потом Ваку чуть отстранился, занявшись его ремнем, и Когами встретился с ним взглядом — светло-карие глаза были теперь сосредоточенными.

Подняв руку, Когами дотронулся до его лица, положил большой палец на губы. Все было как во сне — Ваку с усмешкой приоткрыл рот, и Когами надавил, проникая в горячую влажную глубину.

Член дрогнул, и когда Ваку наконец накрыл его ладонью, Когами с ужасом понял, что сейчас кончит. Волна наслаждения выкрутила его; не в силах сдержаться, он выгнулся, пачкая спермой собственный живот.

Потом он обнаружил себя на коленях на кафельном полу. Перед лицом была расстегнутая ширинка Ваку. Пальцы Ваку кружили по его шее, невесомо лаская кожу вокруг ранки; крупная головка с каплей горьковатой жидкости прикоснулась к губам. Когами, у которого было не так уж много опыта, дернулся, но рот все-таки открыл; он не умел вообще ничего и предоставил Ваку делать все самостоятельно. Положив ладонь ему на бедро, он вел вверх, пока не наткнулся на ножны; где-то над ним Ваку вздохнул, подавшись вперед сильнее, и Когами с беззвучным стоном обхватил свой снова дернувшийся член.

Так, дроча себе, он бездумно гладил рукоять одного из ножей; потом потянул его из ножен, взвесил на ладони. Пальцы Ваку легли сверху в предостерегающем жесте — но Когами, нахмурившись, глубже вобрал в рот его член. Кулак Ваку рефлекторно сжался.

Острая боль пронзила руку, и Когами снова кончил.

***  
Наутро он отклеил край пластыря — тонкий красный след, пересекающий ладонь, противно ныл. Когами покачался с пятки на носок, раздумывая, не проверить ли оттенок, но потом решил плюнуть. Если с Ваку все очевидно в порядке, то и с ним явно ничего страшного.

Ведь это всего лишь порез.

Зеркало отразило его улыбку.


End file.
